A Morning In Paradise
by ImFanci
Summary: This follows An Afternoon in Paradise. Superman / Wonder Woman fluff fic.


A Morning in Paradise

_Author's Note: This follows An Afternoon in Paradise. Mature Fan Fic._

Kal watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. He always enjoyed watching the deep colors of the darkened night sky turn into the brilliance of a sun-kissed day. And it seemed that Themyscira was the best place to do it. As the sun now hovered over the horizon, the waters surrounding the island had taken on a vivid blue shade that could beckon anyone to dive in and enjoy a leisurely swim. As he continued to stand on his spot on the balcony, he looked around to appreciate the serene beauty all around him. From the elegant simplicity of the palace to white sandy beaches along the shore and to the rolling green forests and hillside, this was truly a paradise of an island. He turned around. His eyes rested on the most breathtaking scene in front of him, and he slowly walked towards it.

He looked down at his wife as she still lay asleep on the bed. Save for the bed sheet covering her firm derriere, Diana lay nude on her stomach. There was a golden glow to her flawless skin. Her raven tresses fanned out like rivers of black silk. And her face, in peaceful slumber, never looked more beautiful.

Kal could watch her all day and not tire of it. Unable to stop himself, he bent down and kissed her bare shoulder. It was not enough for him, so he stretched out next to her. He propped an elbow on the bed to support his head. One hand caressed her back as he trailed warm kisses along her arm. Diana stirred and turned onto her back, exposing her chest to him.

He grinned. Diana was still asleep, and clearly not quite ready to wake up of her own accord. Her slow and steady heartbeats confirmed it. She was typically a light sleeper, but whenever they made love for hours like they had the previous night, Diana would give in to deep slumber. He was certainly going to enjoy waking her up. Kal reached out and covered one breast with his hand, and the other with his mouth.

A low moan sounded from Diana's throat as Kal caressed her awake. Her eyes fluttered open. Her mind was trying to focus on the sensations in her body as it had already been responding to the gentle assault by her husband. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his hot mouth on her other breast.

"Mornin," Kal muttered as he glanced up at his wife.

"Good morning," she purred. Diana was definitely wide awake now. "Mmmm… I love it when you wake me up this way," she murmured.

In between what he was doing, Kal responded. "I enjoy waking you up like this. I think it's a great way to start a day."

"Too bad we can't indulge ourselves every day like this." She ran her hands along his arms and shoulders, enjoying the feel of the tight muscles beneath his warm skin.

"That's why I'm taking full advantage of this time off together. And it's just too beautiful of a morning to let you sleep through it," he teased.

His hand trailed down her stomach and abdomen until he cupped her womanhood. She let out a gasp as his fingers delved in and slowly massaged her most sensitive area. She squeezed her eyes shut and reflexively spread her thighs for him. He kept stroking her until she cried out in delight and released the tight grip of her hands on his shoulders. Her body shook as it seemed to explode from the onslaught of overwhelming sensations.

Kal moved to kiss her neck, and then her mouth. Diana finally opened her eyes when he broke off their kiss. The burning passion in her eyes mirrored his.

"I want you inside me," she said almost breathlessly. "Now."

She surprised him when she pushed him on his back and deftly straddled him. Diana grinned for a brief moment at the look on his face. She placed her hands on his muscular chest and brought her head down to his for an open-mouthed kiss. Not wanting to delay joining their bodies, she tore her mouth away and straightened up.

They held each other's gazes as Diana slowly slid herself down to take all of Kal in. Their rapturous moans were cried out in unison. She stayed still for a moment to enjoy the feel of him deep inside her. And then, she began to move. Slowly. Deliberately. And each time she came down on him, he would thrust himself up towards her as he held her hips. He succumbed to the sheer enjoyment of being enveloped by her.

Kal loved to watch her, especially when she was lost in pleasure with him imbedded in her. She was completely uninhibited in the throes of passion. And her moans and cries excited him. He reached up and cupped her breasts. With his thumbs and fingers, he rubbed the already taut nipples to intensify her pleasure. She cried out some more.

He raised his torso up and bent her arched back. His mouth took over where his hands had just been, and nipped each rosy tip.

"Gaea…" she managed to moan. She held his shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other.

Kal pulled her towards him as he moved inside her again. "You feel so good." He brought her head down to his to capture her mouth.

Their mouths seemed to be engaged in a carnal battle of their own, but neither one of them cared if the other won as they absorbed each other's moans. Limbs tightened their holds as chests pressed and rubbed against one another. Diana grinded into him as Kal plunged upward into her. The pace of their joining quickened and intensified as they could not seem to get enough of each other. The consuming tension in their bodies was finally released as they cried out and shuddered in their climax together.

Diana was still straddling Kal as they held each other tenderly. Their breathing was labored and they were both covered in a light sheen of perspiration. He placed light kisses on her collarbone and shoulder as she kissed his temple and forehead.

Kal looked up at Diana. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled back at him. "I love you, too" she whispered back.

"We have the whole day together." His hands caressed up and down her back. "What do you want to do?"

Diana brushed the familiar wayward lock of hair off his forehead only to see it fall back into place as it always did. "Would you like to go back to the pond later and actually go for a swim? There are also a few…other things we could do while we're there."

Kal nodded. "It really is a beautiful spot. As long as we're alone, I'd like that. You have to admit, it was pretty embarrassing to wake up and find Phillipus and your mother's guards looking down at us."

She laughed as she recalled that moment. "I don't think I've ever seen your face quite that red before."

Although Kal grinned with her, he still appeared slightly self-conscious.

Diana gently added, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Amazons are not ashamed or inhibited when it comes to the bodies we were all gifted with. Why, I used to have bath attendants wash and dry me because members of the royal house were supposed to be bathed by others. I only started taking my own baths in preparation for coming to the Patriarch's World."

Brief images of other women getting their soapy hands on his wife flitted through his mind. Kal mentally shook his head and discarded those salacious male fantasies.

"Diana, I'm a man and I was naked. They kept staring at…me. I wasn't sure if they wanted to kill me for defiling their Princess or have me for dinner."

"It hasn't been that long since we bonded ourselves to each other. I suppose they're still not used to having a man around the island." She kissed him lightly on his lips. A twinkle lit her eyes. "And they all know that only I can have you for dinner. And breakfast, too."

"Pretty much whenever you want me, when time permits, of course." He kissed her then, a slow, lingering kiss. "Speaking of breakfast, we should get showered and dressed."

"Not yet," she grinned. Diana untangled herself from Kal and knelt beside him. With a gleam in her eyes, she placed her hands on the bed and seductively arched her back. In a husky voice, she said, "I want a repeat performance of what we did yesterday afternoon. Right here, right now."

His body reacted instantly. Kal swallowed and grinned, "Yes, ma'am."

*********

In the chamber below, Hippolyta walked into her study to get an early start on reviewing the plans for the expansion of the main library. She was about to lay out the designs on her mahogany desk until an unusual sight caught her eye. The Queen found fine white powder had covered her otherwise immaculate desk. She swiped her fingers over the surface and studied the white residue in closer detail. As she lightly rubbed the powder at eye level, Hippolyta noticed more of the white flakes floating down from above. Her eyes flicked upwards. It was then that she also noticed the slight tremor of the ceiling as she continued to look up. She slowly shook her head and let out a deep sigh as she turned her attention away. An attendant carrying a tray of her morning tea walked in as Hippolyta gathered some paperwork.

"I will be having tea this morning in the solarium," Hippolyta informed the attendant. "Please have someone dust my desk around midday."

The attendant nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. Are there any other directives for this morning?" She asked as she followed behind her Queen.

Hippolyta stopped suddenly at the door as a thought came to mind. She turned slightly to address the attendant. "Yes, one more thing. Have our engineer take a look at the structural integrity of this room's ceiling. Whether I'm in the study or not, I don't wish to have the ceiling collapse upon me."

As her Queen walked out of the room, the attendant glanced quizzically up at the ceiling. She was certainly puzzled by the Queen's order. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she simply shrugged her shoulders as she hurried to follow Hippolyta to the solarium.

The End.

_(Additional Note: I actually thought of this idea of fic while I was in a fever-induced delirium a couple of weeks ago when I came down with the flu. Amusing, huh?) _


End file.
